Life of Bet
by twofanfic
Summary: Alice and Celia Torikuma went to Japan because of the bet they made with their father. The twins are determined to win the bet, they weren't thinking of falling in love or anything. But somehow they found themselves falling for Jack Kirkland and Hikaru Hitachiin. Rated T just in case. JackXOC HikaruXOC


**Hi guys! This is a crossover fanfic by my me and my friend. We hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own OHSHC and Hetalia: Axis Power, except for the OCs and plot.**

**_Chapter 1: A Break of Things_**

Celia and Alice Torikuma entered the principal's office after they got called in by their father.

The sisters sat down on a bench, not far from the desk the principle was using.

"Mr. Suoh, I would like for you to meet my two daughters, Alice and Celia," Mr. Torikuma said with a slightly strained smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," they replied in unison.

The twins looked identical. They both had long, black hair tied into ponytails and dark, seemingly black colored eyes. It was like looking at clones, only you couldn't tell which the original was and which the copy was.

As the meeting proceeded, Celia saw Alice take out the book she had been hiding from the corner of her eye. Meanwhile, she took out her iPod and started to listen to music, as their father talked with the principal.

After a couple of songs on her playlist finished, Celia thought back to how this had all happened.

Why she was here, in the principal's office at Ouran Academy, Japan, instead of her real home in America.

(Flashback)

_Alice and Celia sat together in the living room of their house, seated in front of a flashing laptop screen._

_On it, the newest episode to the anime series they were following was playing. Neither twin noticed their mother enter the room, quietly._

"_Girls?" Elizabeth asked tentatively, looking a bit nervous._

"_Yeah, Mom?" they asked back simultaneously, as Celia moused over to the pause button._

_She noticed that their mother looked sorrowful, gazing at them with an almost pitiful expression._

_The woman hesitated for the briefest moment before speaking again._

"_Your father called."_

_It only took those three, simple sounding words to make Celia look disgusted. Next to her, she felt Alice cringe._

"_What could __**he**__ want?" Celia questioned, her tone cold and shocked._

_Despite probably expecting such a reaction, Elizabeth flinched and waited for a few, tense moments. Her next words were obviously trying to be put carefully._

"_He... Your father, I mean, wanted you to go meet him in a nearby hotel to discuss something," she finally answered._

_Both twins were practically bristling. _

"_Well, we don't have anything to discuss with him," Celia heard her sister say. She nodded firmly and clenched her fists._

_Dabbing at her pale face with a soft, light red handkerchief, Elizabeth let out a small sigh before looking at her children pleadingly. _

"_You have to go. It's of extreme importance," she tried again._

_The two being addressed looked at each other, and then Celia muttered begrudgingly._

"_Fine, we're going. Where is he?"_

_Their mother let out a breath of relief she had probably been holding in. "He said there would be a limo waiting for you outside to take you to the hotel," she said._

_Nodding her head silently, Celia got up from the couch and headed for the door. She heard her twin softly shut the laptop closed behind her, followed by quiet footsteps as Alice trailed behind._

_Each grabbed a light jacket on their way out of the house, since it was early spring and there was a chilly breeze today._

_The limo driver offered herself and her sister a curt nod as he opened the door. Celia just glared at him and clambered inside, neatly followed by Alice._

_Inside was fairly nice, with a small DVD player, comfy black leather seats, and other conveniences that all the wealthy folk had._

_The remainder of the ride was spent in a tense, unbroken silence._

_At last the vehicle stopped outside of a hotel. Even by looking at the exteriors, one could tell it was a rather fancy place to stay at._

"_Your father should be in room 304 on the third floor, ladies," the limo driver said politely as he slid the doors open a second time._

"_Thanks... I guess," Celia said with some reluctance as she stepped onto the pavement with Alice._

_After the pitch black limousine pulled away, Celia stared at building for a minute or two before taking her first steps towards the structure. She held the door open for Alice once they got to the entrance, going in after her twin._

_The man at the front desk gave them a slightly suspicious look once the two entered, but shrugged and went back to reading the sports magazine in his hands. _

_Wandering around the lobby, eventually Celia and Alice discovered the elavator and waited for it to come down to their floor. When the great wooden doors slide open smoothly, Celia could feel her heart hammering as she stepped inside._

_Again, Alice followed, and punched the button for the third floor moodily. _

_It didn't take long for the elevator to reach its designated destination, and the siblings stepped out apprehensively. Any minute now, they would have to face their father._

_Celia looked down at the floor while Alice walked on ahead, scanning the room numbers for the address given to them earlier. She stopped and looked up when Alice's footsteps were no longer heard, and the two found themselves in front of room 304._

_Glancing at each other nervously, Celia gulped and raised a slightly trembling hand to knock on the mahogany door._

_Almost immediately, the call was answered and the door opened from the other side. A bit of the room could be seen, revealing a light beige couch behind a polished coffee table. A tea set with three cups and a vase of roses were placed on top of it._

"_Girls, girls! How nice to see you after all these years," the man at the door said with a partially strained smile._

_He was wearing a deep blue suit, with a striped black and light green tie. He had neat, dark brown hair that was combed to the left; probably with the help of gel._

"_Father," they said at once, as Celia was the first to enter the forsaken room. Alice had barely gotten out of the doorway when the man shut the door closed after his kids._

_Pulling up a chair with a blue, velvety lining, Mr. Torikuma took a seat on the free side of the coffee table. He gestured with one hand towards the beige couch across from him for the children to sit. _

_Deciding that nothing particularly bad could happen about sitting, Celia sat down on the left side of the couch. Alice sat down to the right of her just as quickly._

_They all sat in silence as Mr. Torikuma poured some hot tea into all three cups, taking one for himself and sipping it once he finished._

"_Let's get down to business, shall we?" he asked, blowing on his tea to cool it down some. _

"_Why did you call us here? You haven't talked to any of us- Mom, Celia, me -in years," Alice responded coldly, while Celia took one of the remaining two cups and slowly sipped from it. _

"_I want you to move in with me. In Japan."_

_Celia choked on her tea a bit, coughing into her arm as she accidentally swallowed. Alice was plainly staring at the man with wide eyes._

"_What do you mean you want us to move to Japan?!" Alice cried a moment later, obviously outraged._

"_Actually, I don't", Mr. Torikuma said calmly, drinking from his tea again. "I only want you to come with me, Alice. Celia can remain here in America," he correctly, speaking as if it was a simple matter._

_Alice lost her voice and continued gawking at their father, while Celia set her cup down harshly, creating a clattering sound._

"_You're not seperating us. You can't, and you won't," she said, glaring daggers all while she spoke. Her hands were clenched tightly, and she appeared tense._

"_I am, I can, and I will," the well prepared man said, still not taking this seriously. Another sip of tea was taken before Alice spoke._

"_Please, let her come. There has to be some way Celia can come," Alice said desperately. It seemed almost unnatural to Celia for her sister to beg for anything, but she saw the pleading look in her eyes._

_Narrowing his eyes at the pair in front of him, Mr. Torikuma looked from Celia to Alice, and back again several times before an idea seemed to formulate in his mind._

"_Very well, your sister may come with you. You are twins, after all," he said with a smile._

"_However, there will be one condition," he continued, drinking the last of his tea and setting the cup down._

"_You both need to be two out of the three students that score highest on the final exam, at the end of the school year. If this does not happen, Celia will be sent back to America. Are we at an agreement now?" he asked, giving them both an expectant look and crossing his arms arrogantly._

"_Fine. Whatever you say," Alice said before Celia could respond._

"_Excellent! Our plane leaves tomorrow at 9:00 AM, so you should go back home and begin-" Mr. Torikuma began saying in a victorious tone before Celia cut in._

"_Wait. If we do manage to score as two of the highest students for our year level... Then Mom gets to move to Japan with us," she said fiercely. _

_Her father seemed baffled at such a proposal, and opened his mouth to object instantly, but for some for reason closed it once more. Looking thoughtful, he didn't say anything for a couple more seconds before replying._

"_Very well, we have a deal. Now, go. You both need to start packing. I'll pick you up tomorrow an hour before our flight leaves. Don't forget anything."_

(End flashback)

Celia's attention snapped back to the current situation as Alice elbowed her lightly, right before the principal spoke to them.

"While your father and I finish up, why don't you girls go have a tour of the school? I'm terribly sorry that you can't have a guide; clubs are still in session right now," the school master suggested.

"No problem. Thank you for the opportunity," they said together. Celia smirked a bit inwardly when she saw that Alice had one more concealed her book, and she herself slipped her iPod into her pant pockets.

Since she was closer to the exit, Celia got up first and stepped outside of the office, holding the door open with one hand for her twin as she followed.

Once the door was closed, the siblings sighed in unison.

"Well, that was boring," Alice commented, starting to walk down the hallways.

"No kidding. I'm glad that we can at least move around now," Celia added, letting her sister take the lead.

The duo took part in idle chit chat for the rest of the self-tour, and at last ended up in the final section of their exploration.

"So, this is the third music room?" Alice asked, reading the label on top of the doorway.

"Looks like it is. Guess we should head back now," Celia offered, unaware of the distant voices approaching them.

"So, then Kiwi turned out to be a wimp and totally bailed on me! Said he didn't want to go to some 'foreign school all the way in Japan'. Honestly, what a- AAAAAAAHHH!" screamed a voice.

The next moment, Celia found herself- along with Alice -tumbling through the doors to the music room.

Rose petals flew out as the doors were opened, and Celia saw a short blonde with his arms stretched upwards, holding the edge of a platter with a couple of tea sets on it. Opposite of him, a tall guy with black hair was holding the other end of the platter.

This was all seen within a brief second, because in the next moment Celia and Alice crashed into the platter, making all the tea sets clatter to the ground and shatter instantly. After all, the pair carrying it had been moving right in front of the door.

"Ow..." Celia heard Alice grumble beside her, although she didn't actually sound too pained.

Checking herself over, Celia felt relief wash over her when she saw that none of the broken glass had cut into her. At least that was something on the bright side.

"Well now, that was quite an entrance," said a voice somewhere off to the side.

The twins turned their heads around to see someone with black hair adjusting his glasses, using the other arm to hold a notebook of the same color.

Celia stood up slowly and brushed off some glass shards, not sure what to say in such an embarrassing situation. Next to her, Alice coughed into her fist.

"Uh... Sorry, we didn't... It was an accident..." Celia tried explaining, glancing down at the broken tea sets. Luckily, there hadn't actually been any liquid in them; now that would have been messy.

"Accident or no accident, you're going to have to pay for those," the man continued, a small, merciless smile on his face.

_Geez! What's this guy's problem? It wasn't like we did it on purpose..._ Celia thought, rubbing one of her arms nervously.

"By my estimates, the combined total of both tea sets broken would be about..." the black haired guy continued, looking thoughtful before stating the price.

"Somewhere around six million yen."

"Six million yen?!" the siblings scream in unison, their dismay obvious.

_Six... Six million..._ Celia thought helplessly, starting to shake in apprehension.

And then, everything went black.


End file.
